Bonding
by IHeartFanFiction23
Summary: Miles bonds with his baby daughter. Author's Note/Warning: Chiles (incest)


**Future fic**

After hanging up the phone from talking with his nephew Danny, Miles Matheson yawned and glanced at the clock. Seeing it was nearing ten, he decided to head upstairs for bed.

As he walked up the staircase, his mind wandered.

Five years.

It had been five years since everything had changed.

The rise of the Rebellion, and the fall of Sebastian Monroe, his former best friend and who had been the head of the Militia since after the blackout of 2012, the restoration of power and the rebuilding of the United States.

Things had also changed in those five years, especially between himself and his niece, Charlie Matheson.

Over the course of the search for Danny, their dynamic had changed. Of course they had still argued but somewhere along the way, they had become closer than was considered healthy for an uncle and niece.

It had taken Charlie's death and revival for him to realize what it was that had changed between them. Why they had meant more to each other than either of them had realized.

They were in love.

The idea that he was in love with his own niece, his flesh and blood, scared Miles to death.

He had tried to deny it, to push it out of his mind but it had taken another run in with Jason for him to finally own up and face the fact that he was in love with Charlie.

It took him a month before he was able to tell her and when he had, he'd feared she would think ill of him and take off with Aaron and Nora, leaving him behind.

However, her comment of "I thought you'd never say it" made him laugh for the first time in a long time.

Apparently, she had already known and had been patiently waiting like the saint she was for him to come to her on his own.

Miles had been surprised she hadn't pushed it like she tended to do with a lot of things and was grateful for the time she had given to letting him figure it out on his own.

They had, at first, hidden it from Aaron and Nora, not wanting them to think any less of the Mathesons.

But, when they were accidentally caught kissing by Nora, her reaction had been worth it

"Well it's about time" she had smirked.

Nora had explained that she noticed all the signs long before either of them had and wanted to see how long it would take before they figured it out and told each other.

Surprisingly, it had been Aaron who hadn't exactly taken the news well. He had given them a stern talking to about laws, morals and incest.

It had taken a week before Aaron was able to see that they were in love and he accepted it but threatened Miles that if he so much as hurt Charlie in any way, he would hand his arse over to Monroe before he could say militia.

Fast forward five years later, and Charlie and Miles were now happily married and proud new parents.

Smiling, Miles walked along the upstairs hall, stopping at the nursery and peering inside.

Little Margaret Rosette Matheson lay sleeping in her bassinet, without a care in the world.

Slipping past the nursery and down the hall, he slipped into his room and shut the door. Turning, he found Charlie on her side of the bed, fast asleep.

Ever since Maggie's birth one month ago, it was sleepless nights, dirty diapers and lots and lots of crying.

But to Miles, it was all worth it.

Changing out of his clothes and into his pajamas, he made his way to his side of the bed and slipped under the covers pulling Charlie's body to him.

Charlie turned over and blinked open her bleary eyes

"Is Danny okay?" she asked knowing Miles had been on the phone to him

"He's fine, love. Go back to sleep, Charlie" he replied

"Okay" she yawned and buried her face in the crook of Miles' neck, instantly falling back asleep.

Smiling down at his wife, he kissed the top of her head before closing his eyes and falling asleep himself.

The house remained quiet for the next couple of hours much to relief of both parents who were able to get the sleep they deserved.

The sounds of whimpering started from the nursery before the loud wails of Maggie drifted through the house.

Miles groaned and forced his eyes open, glancing at the alarm clock on the nightstand of Charlie's side of the bed.

12:45am.

He felt his wife stirring beside him and he decided to go and tend to Maggie, letting Charlie get the sleep she deserved

"Hey, go back to sleep, I got her" he told her

"Miles" she began to protest

"Charlie honey, its fine. Sleep, I'll get her."

Nodding her head, she extracted herself from Miles' warm body and rolled over back to her side of the bed.

Grunting at the loss of her warm body, Miles slipped out from under the covers and walked silently out of the room to the nursery. Arriving, he made his way to the bassinet where his screaming daughter lay.

Leaning down, he picked her up and placed her against his shoulder, rubbing her back. Walking up and down the length of the nursery, it took a good twenty minutes before the crying ceased.

Sighing, Miles moved quietly back over to crib and gently lay Maggie back down. Covering her with the blanket, he kissed her forehead before turning to leave the room.

Only for her to start crying again.

Groaning, he turned back and picked her up once more settling her in his arms and she instantly stopped screaming.

Staring down at his princess, he hoped she would go back to sleep when he put her down.

Trying once more, he set her back down in the bassinet and turned to leave. He had just stepped over the threshold when Maggie once again started to cry.

Thinking for a moment of what she might want, Miles reentered the nursery and walked over, picking her up blanket and all and walked over to the rocking chair by the window.

Sitting himself down, he rearranged himself so Maggie was safely tucked into his arms and he leant back, the chair rocking as he glanced down at the infant. She still squirmed and fussed as he tried to think of a way to soothe her.

Babies like music and songs, perhaps he could sing something. He thought of a song appropriate enough for his daughter. And then he remembered one from when Charlie was kid still stuck in his mind. Taking a deep breath, he began quietly

_"**As you go through life you'll see**_

_**There is so much that we**_

_**Don't understand**_

_**And the only thing we know**_

_**Is things don't always go**_

_**The way we planned**_

_**But you'll see every day**_

_**That we'll never turn away**_

_**When it seems all your dreams come undone**_

_**We will stand by your side**_

_**Filled with hope and filled with pride**_

_**We are more than we are**_

_**We are one"**_

Maggie let out a little yawn and Miles smiled as her eyes closed

_**"****Even those who are gone**_

_**Are with us as we go on**_

_**Your journey has only begun**_

_**Tears of pain, tears of joy**_

_**One thing nothing can destroy**_

_**Is our pride, deep inside**_

_**We are one**_

_**We are one, you and I**_

_**We are like the earth and sky**_

_**One family under the sun**_

_**All the wisdom to lead**_

_**All the courage that you need**_

_**You will find when you see**_

_**We are one."**_

**oOo**

**The next morning**

Rolling over, Charlie frowned when she realized her husband's side of the bed was empty. Sitting up, she looked around before slipping out of bed and making her way down the hall.

She stopped when she passed the nursery and backtracked, peering inside.

Miles was fast asleep in the rocking chair with their daughter who was also asleep.

Going to cupboard in the hall, she grabbed out a spare blanket and headed into the nursery to the rocking chair. She covered her husband and her daughter before kissing their foreheads and slipping quietly out of the nursery leaving the father and daughter alone.

**The End**

**Song: We Are One (Soundtrack to the Lion King II: Simba's Pride)**


End file.
